


Выжить!

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Автор -Раэлла.Профиль автора наКниге Фанфиков.От блестящего ученого до обезумевшего чудовища — всего четыре дня, если идти по дороге, которая называется «голод».





	Выжить!

Когда люди начали свою экспансию — минуту назад по меркам галактического сообщества и довольно давно по его личным меркам, — они везде и всюду потащили за собой родительский мир. И речь шла вовсе не о социальной структуре или вертикали власти, что было бы разумно и понятно. Люди испытывали необъяснимую приверженность к пустякам: эта их бедная обертонами музыка, несбалансированные блюда, неподвластные переводчику идиомы, лишенная смысла одежда были одинаковыми, что на Земле, что в какой-нибудь всеми забытой дыре вроде Часки.

Как выяснил Белар, название планете дали по имени богини из пантеона какого-то вымершего земного клана. Она отвечала за рассветы и закаты и являлась покровительницей девственниц. Довольно иронично, учитывая, что закатов и рассветов здесь никогда не видели. Из-за скорости вращения планеты, совпадающей со скоростью движения по орбите вокруг Матано, она всегда была развернута к светилу только одной стороной. С девственницами, судя по разговорам его коллег, на Часке тоже было не то чтобы хорошо. Специалистом в этом вопросе он себя не считал, и даже смысл самого термина понимал с трудом, несмотря на многочисленные попытки людей его просветить.

Культурологический нонсенс вызывал такую досаду, что ему порой хотелось как следует отдубасить этих самодовольных ублюдков, недалеко ушедших от своих предков-обезьян. Он, Сур’Кеш Вэшан Тон Корак Сендлор Телоне Белар, всегда считал себя намного сообразительнее большинства своих со-клановцев. Что уж говорить о представителях менее интеллектуально развитых рас! «ЭкзоГени» долго заманивала его в эту глушь как первоклассного биохимика. Жизнь на Часке могла существовать лишь на узкой границе вдоль терминатора, это весьма любопытно отразилось на биосфере и, безусловно, представляло для Белара интерес. Но уговорили его, лишь посулив две ставки вместо одной, регулярные оплачиваемые отпуска на Цитадели и собственный кабинет. И намекнув, что это очень щедрое предложение, учитывая его подмоченную на Сур’Кеше репутацию.

Что бы они понимали в характерах настоящих, всецело увлеченных своим делом ученых, тупицы! Впрочем, после скандальной выходки на прежнем месте службы, дорога на Сур’Кеш ему и вправду была заказана.

Деньги Белар любил — они подчеркивали его выдающийся статус. Однако работу свою он любил не меньше. Именно поэтому и согласился принять участие в разработке для заказчика со стороны.

Случай представлялся крайне занимательным — постепенное выращивание в теле мертвого человека синтетических имплантатов, превращающих его в биоробота. При этом труп, желательно свежий, следовало разместить на подозрительного происхождения устройстве, которое со свойственной людям несерьезностью называлось «зубы дракона». В процессе взаимодействия с устройством из тела уходила вода вместе с частью минеральных и органических веществ, заменяясь при этом кибернетическими имплантатами, что возобновляли часть жизненных процессов в организме. Но самым поразительным открытием оказались нанороботы, запускающие этот процесс. Ничего подобного Белар не видел: такое взаимодействие органики и синтетики оказалось настоящей сенсацией.

Технология была новой и необкатанной, биороботы не поддавались контролю и вели себя на редкость агрессивно. Скорость прохождения электрических импульсов по нервным окончаниям у них многократно возрастала, наделяя невероятной силой и ловкостью, а прочность всех тканей увеличивалась. Во избежание эксцессов образцы приходилось приковывать к лабораторным столам, а работать с крайней осторожностью.

Белару сказали, что эту технологию придумали в Альянсе, а теперь пытаются адаптировать под нужды гражданских. Разумеется, это было ложью. Человеческая раса еще ни разу не давала повода заподозрить себя в технологическом превосходстве над саларианцами или хотя бы азари. Скорее всего, это была разработка гетов либо одной из вымерших ныне рас. Как патриот, Белар вел двойной журнал наблюдений: обычный, для человеческого заказчика, и зашифрованный, для ГОРа. Он в тайне от охраны собрал в своем кабинете целую коллекцию клеток и имплантатов подопытных, намереваясь передать их своему клану. Может, тогда его простят и примут обратно?

Лучше бы он собирал коллекцию еды...

Когда это случилось, Белар находился в своем кабинете. Заслышав крики и стрельбу, он заблокировал дверь и на всякий случай достал пистолет. Белар сперва решил, что на научный центр по ошибке напали какие-нибудь пираты, и поэтому был спокоен: негодяи быстро убедятся, что брать здесь особо нечего, и уберутся восвояси. А если начнут возиться с замком кабинета — по его настоянию самым надежным из возможных, настроенным только на его отпечаток ладони — им же хуже. Подоспеет помощь, и агрессоров прогонят.

А потом Белар включил внутреннюю связь и понял, что ситуация оказалась гораздо более плачевной. Дело было не в нападении пиратов. Судя по воплям, каким-то неведомым способом на свободу вырвались их образцы. Он нахмурился. Проблема пришла не снаружи, а изнутри, и это значительно снижало шанс того, что кто-то успел подать сигнал бедствия.

Но Белар все еще верил в спасение.

Через полчаса человеческие крики окончательно стихли, сменившись хриплым ворчанием образцов. Белар вздохнул и еще раз перепроверил замок. Его радовало одно: эту дверь биороботы не взломают — для этого они были слишком глупы. Что ж. Все, что ему оставалось — просто ждать.

Идею добраться до радиорубки и подать сигнал бедствия самому Белар сразу отмел – ему пришлось бы пройти через весь центр, полный взбесившихся образцов. Может, выжил кто-нибудь еще, и этому кому-то будет ближе?

Еще через шесть часов Белар понял, что ожидание рискует затянуться, а перед ним стоит серьезный вопрос. Кабинет, безусловно, являлся крепостью. Но крепостью абсолютно лишенной воды и запасов продовольствия. Шансы добраться до столовой казались столь же мизерными, как и на путешествие до радиорубки: идти туда пришлось бы тоже слишком далеко, и риск встретить безмозглых, но злобных, быстрых и сильных тварей был чересчур велик.

Однако он начинал испытывать муки голода уже сейчас — таковы были издержки быстрого метаболизма саларианцев. Что будет, если спасение придет слишком поздно? Неужели галактическая научная общественность потеряет один из самых светлых своих умов только потому, что этот проклятый кабинет находится на большом расстоянии от пищеблока?! Поразмыслив, Белар решил, что на короткую вылазку он все-таки отважится — прокрадется по лаборатории, притащит кулер с водой и, если повезет, найдет хоть какую-то еду. Его коллеги порой оставляли на столах стаканы с разными напитками и питательные батончики в аляповатых упаковках. Раньше это раздражало. Сейчас такой батончик, пусть даже и надкусанный, выглядел в его глазах привлекательнее самого дорогого ресторанного деликатеса.

Белар сглотнул, едва не подавившись слюной — слишком ярко представил блюдо с румяными хрустящими минхари под пряным соусом. Он подошел к двери и еще раз проверил на пистолете датчик термозарядов. Резь в животе мешала думать, и от этого стало немного обидно. Как же просто сделать из гения варвара, пускающего слюни от мыслей о еде!

Белар прислушался — судя по всему, образцы разбрелись по центру, и у него был шанс обыскать соседнее помещение. Мелькнула мысль попробовать прокрасться до радиорубки – мелькнула и пропала. Он решительно открыл дверь, готовый при малейшей опасности снова ее закрыть, но лаборатория оказалась пуста.

Если не брать в расчет разорванные тела его бывших коллег.

Сколько именно их тут погибло, понять оказалось невозможно. Пол был залит человеческой кровью, стены и все поверхности густо пятнали алые, поблескивающие в холодном свете ламп потеки. Кондиционер не справлялся с острыми запахами свежего мяса, потрохов, выделений человеческого организма и почему-то горелой проводки. Прямо у его порога лежала оторванная голова доктора Фрост с выкаченными глазами и раззявленным ртом. Белар перешагнул ее, зашагал к столам, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам, и едва не поскользнулся на чьих-то кишках. Обругал себя за чистоплюйство и начал ступать более расчетливо.

Он обшарил все столы, заглянул в каждый ящик, но его добыча составила лишь жалких четверть батончика, упаковку ментоловых леденцов, подсохший бутерброд с сыром и полстакана холодного кофе. Белар мысленно проклял своих коллег и в приступе внезапной и неодолимой злобы пнул голову доктора Фрост, возвращаясь в кабинет.

Когда дверь закрылась, он вздохнул. По крайней мере, теперь у него была вода, которая позволит протянуть несколько дней — уж за несколько-то дней начальство непременно их хватится! Жаль, но, кажется, он оказался единственным выжившим. Подавать сигнал бедствия вместо него было некому. А он на это ни за что не отважится. Значит, нужно было просто дожидаться помощи.

Он решил, что откусит от батончика лишь один кусочек. Но проклятый огрызок оказался настолько маленьким, а голод — таким сильным, что Белар сжевал сладкий комочек целиком. Он чуть не застонал, осознав это. Долил в стаканчик воды, выпил мерзкую жижу залпом и решил, что самым мудрым в его ситуации будет побольше спать — так он потратит меньше энергии, а значит, и голод станет терзать его чуть меньше.

Решить оказалось проще, чем сделать. Сон был тревожным и прерывистым не только из-за громкого урчания желудка или того, что Белар не привык спать на полу: его сновидения почти целиком состояли из череды аппетитных блюд — одно соблазнительнее другого.

Бутерброд ему все же удалось растянуть на целые сутки. В конце концов, он был ученым с дисциплинированным разумом! Белар продолжил прерванную работу, однако то и дело оглядывался на еду, с удовлетворением отмечая, что хлеба и сыра хватит еще на десять укусов. Еще на девять. На восемь... Ровно в полночь следующих суток он отправил в рот последний крошечный кусочек и тщательно собрал со стола крошки. Ничтожные порции еды, разумеется, нисколько его не насыщали и даже не притупляли резь в желудке. Однако они давали ему шанс протянуть до прибытия помощи. Белар закинул в рот ментоловый леденец и снова растянулся на полу, размышляя о том, как здорово, что он не на базе каких-нибудь турианцев. Тогда бы найденная на столах еда совершенно бы ему не пригодилась. Перед глазами невольно встала залитая кровью лаборатория. Ноздри вновь забил запах плоти его погибших коллег. И Белар с удивлением понял, что теперь этот запах показался ему не тошнотворным, а очень даже аппетитным. Он поспешно прогнал от себя кощунственные мысли, сглатывая непрошенную слюну.

Но все последующие сутки он, рассасывая один за другим абсолютно некалорийные леденцы, возвращался к этим картинам вновь и вновь. Там, за дверью, лежит органика. Плоть, которая может спасти ему жизнь. Мясо. Много мяса! И не просто лежит, а потихоньку тухнет — бесполезно и бездарно!

На четвертые сутки он уже не мог думать ни о чем другом. Голод перестал рвать его внутренности иззубренными крючьями, превратившись в манию. В одержимость. Белар вновь и вновь пытался занять себя работой, но вместо формул и цепочек молекул видел только сочную вырезку, поджаристые стейки, ароматные бульоны и просто куски мяса, которые он зубами отрывал от тела и заглатывал целиком, не жуя, как какой-нибудь тупой кроган.

— Я должен выжить! — сказал он, наконец, и решительно поднялся с кресла. — Но есть сырое мясо — это уж слишком. Я цивилизованный саларианец!

В его кабинете были лазерные скальпели, горючие реактивы и даже кое-какие части приборов, из которых можно было соорудить примитивную спиртовку и подобие посуды. И Белар принялся за дело.

Уже через пару часов он, вооруженный пистолетом, скальпелем и сканером снова осторожно выглянул из своего кабинета.

Разлитый здесь запах подсказал, что он едва не опоздал — в лаборатории всегда было очень тепло: Белар сам, несмотря на протесты коллег, отрегулировал комфортную для себя температуру. И почему он не снизил ее в прошлый раз?!

Он досадливо сжал челюсти и, стараясь действовать как можно тише, принялся бродить среди трупов, выискивая сканером не тронутые гниением части тел. Свернувшаяся кровь воняла просто отвратительно, но и сквозь этот смрад его ноздри улавливали такой желанный запах еды.

Его добыча вновь обещала оказаться не слишком большой — среди всего этого обилия плоти съедобными оказались лишь жалкие пара-тройка килограммов, которые еще требовалось аккуратно вырезать! Белар даже застонал от негодования.

— Проклятые тупицы, — прошипел он и снова с ожесточением пнул подвернувшееся под ноги тело.

А потом склонился и точным и уверенным движением вспорол на нем одежду, размышляя о том, что эти бездари с никчемными мозгами все-таки принесут пользу галактике, спася ему жизнь своей оказавшейся такой полезной плотью.

Но судьба вновь играла не на его стороне — он успел обработать лишь один труп, когда услышал в коридоре знакомое омерзительное ворчание. Белар подхватил кювету с вырезанным мясом, инструменты и пистолет, опрометью бросился в кабинет и опять заблокировал дверь, загнанно дыша. Голод был так силен, а пища так близка, что он совсем позабыл про образцы, до сих пор бродящие по базе. И вот теперь тяжелые шаги, взрыкивания и сиплое сопение отчетливо говорили о том, что в ближайшее время вернуться в лабораторию не удастся.

Белар заглянул в кювету и сам зарычал не хуже бродячих образцов — еды набралось едва ли на один нормальный ужин. Он поджег спиртовку, поставил на нее импровизированную кастрюлю с водой, мелко порезал мясо и сложил в кастрюлю. А потом не удержался, вытащил один кусочек и забросил в рот. Ему показалось, что ничего вкуснее он в жизни не ел.

— Кто ты там был? Доктор Мюллер? Неплохо, Мюллер, неплохо. Пожалуй, я прощу тебе все твои тупые шутки... Хотя нет, жестковато — половину! — Белар хрипло рассмеялся, не осознавая, как дико и безумно звучит его смех.

Пока мясо сварилось, он успел вытащить еще два недоваренных куска, тщательно их сжевать и запить парой стаканов бульона. Пах этот суп просто одуряюще.

— Суп из коллег. — Белар довольно улыбнулся, наливая первую порцию в самодельную тарелку, а потом подвязал на шею вырезанную из лабораторного халата салфетку. — Только у нас — фирменное блюдо от шеф-повара Телоне Белара в лучшем ресторане Часки!

Он, смакуя, зачерпнул из тарелки первую ложку.

— Ай да Мюллер, ай да сукин сын. Знал бы, какой ты вкусный — сожрал бы тебя еще месяц назад! И подружкой-лаборанткой твоей закусил. Как там ее звали? Мисс Сильвия? — Белар снова зашелся каркающим смехом, а потом отложил ложку и принялся жадно пить суп прямо через край, захлебываясь и причмокивая.

Он опорожнил всю кастрюлю за каких-то десять минут и откинулся в кресле, сыто рыгая. Желудок Белара был переполнен. Какое же это счастье! В течение часа он лежал в кресле, пребывая в дивном синтезе пищеварительной комы и нирваны.

А потом его захлестнула паника. Те твари в лаборатории! Он ведь могут сожрать его еду! Белар вскочил и забегал по кабинету.

— Послушаю их, если шаги не рядом — открою дверь и сразу же закрою. Успею выстрелить в одного. Нужно попасть в голову. Если не успею, снова открою, выстрелю и закрою! Термозарядов много, должен убить. Остальные испугаются и убегут...

Ему нужно было торопиться, пока отсутствие пищи снова его не обессилило, пока он чувствовал себя большим и могучим, будто кроган, пожирающий своих врагов. Белар прижался к двери, чутко ловя доносящиеся из лаборатории звуки. Но взрыкивания были слишком близко, и он никак не мог осмелиться открыть дверь.

Он просидел в засаде почти полдня, а потом почувствовал урчание в желудке, и новый приступ паники придал ему храбрости. Белар открыл дверь и принялся палить в синемордых чудовищ, что кинулись на шум. Однако он оказался неважным стрелком, а они были слишком быстры. Один из нападавших успел добежать до него прежде, чем дверь успела захлопнуться. Уродливая лапа с блестящими жилами-трубками не давала механизму закрыться, и Белар с ревом, не отличимым от рычания тварей, отсек ее скальпелем.

Его крепость снова была неприступна. Белар расхохотался и ударил себя в грудь кулаком. Но потом вспомнил, что ему не удалось достать еще мяса, и горестно взвыл.

Повыв некоторое время, он остановился.

— Позвольте. Что значит — не удалось? Вот же оно — мясо! — и Белар торжествующе схватил отсеченную руку.

Эйфория победы и тепло плоти под пальцами заставили его утробно ухнуть и вцепиться в добычу зубами.

— Дрянь, ну и дрянь, — приговаривал он, пережевывая и снова кусая. — Мюллер, друг, где же ты? Почему я вынужден есть эту гадость?

Он так и не стал варить новое мясо. Все кружил по кабинету, пускал алчные слюни, скрипел зубами по кости, обгладывая конечность дочиста, хрустел хрящами, высасывал костный мозг и долго и методично пытался пережевать сухожилия, или что там у образца было вместо них? Белар об этом не думал. Он вообще не думал ни о чем, кроме того, что его желудок вновь наполняет приятная тяжесть.

Наевшись, он свернулся в клубок прямо на полу, урча от радости и сытости.

Разбудил его страшный зуд. Чесалось все — кожа, мышцы, кости, глаза и даже мозги внутри черепа. Зуд сопровождал непонятный, но очень назойливый шепот, лезущий прямо в голову. Белар снова взвыл и принялся кататься по кабинету, разрывая и сдирая с себя не только одежду, но и клочья кожи. Но зуд и шепот не умолкали.

Сколько он так катался, Белар не знал. Да и не задумывался об этом. В чувство его привели какие-то посторонние звуки.

Он замер, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное. Выстрелы. Это были выстрелы. Вот она — долгожданная помощь!

Белар взревел от радости и, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги. Он хлопнул ладонью по замку, но дверь почему-то не открылась. Он принялся колотить ее кулаком, рыча все громче и все отчаяннее:

— Откройся, откройся!

Белар заметался по кабинету, в ярости круша мебель и приборы.

Спустя какое-то время дверь открылась сама. На пороге показался человек в броне с символикой Альянса.

— Мясо, мясо! — радостно взвыл Белар и кинулся к нему.

Но его остановили выстрелы из винтовки. Прошили насквозь, откинули к стене. И последнее, что он уловил своим гаснущим слухом, было:

— Твою же ж мать!

— Что там, коммандер?

— Да еще одного хаска тут держали, ублюдки...


End file.
